The ABC's Are My Favorite Tune
by cmonteiths
Summary: Moments in the life of Finn and Rachel, one for each letter of the alphabet.  Chapter 10/26 uploaded.  FINCHEL rated T.  PENNAME CHANGE.
1. Alcove

**A/N: Alright so this is my new series of oneshots revolved around my favorite Glee couple, FINCHEL! It is gonna be 26 chapters, one for each letter of the alphabet. **

**Notes: This story does not have a set storyline, it's like 'moments in the life of' pretty much, more explanations to come with more chapters. **

Alcove

Finn wouldn't consider himself a 'planner' if he did then he would probably have done something completely different with his life, he was a more a 'go with a flow' sorta guy and that was perfectly fine with him.

One thing he had planned, thought for hours about, was what his first house was going to look like. He had imagined high ceilings, a huge kitchen with an island, and a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. He had even drawn some pictures, granted they were pretty lame, but still.

The only problem with his planning, he was buying a house with Rachel.

Don't get him wrong he loved the girl, they were married and all, but still he wished that sometimes she would let him make some decisions once and while. But then again, in some situations he liked having Rachel then to speak up, when he couldn't.

Anyways back to the house hunting, after months of renting an apartment in New York to keep up with Rachel's busy Broadway schedule the two had final decided to both take time off and move to the suburbs. Rachel had gone on and on about her dreams for their first house and Finn once again felt as though she was taking the reins on this on once again.

They went to see countless houses, saw many real estate agents, and RSVP'ed to tons of open houses but no houses spoke to them. It was after about 2 months of looking when Rachel asked him a question he never thought he'd hear come from her mouth.

"Finn, what do you want?" They had been sitting on the couch, her feet in his lap, watching TV. He didn't know what she was talking about at first.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean, what do you want our house to look like?"

"Oh, well I want…whatever you want." She looked at him skeptically, Finn was a horrible liar and he knew that Rachel knew when he was lying.

"Seriously, you must have some sort of image in your head, just tell me."

"Well to be completely honest for a while I've had this image of a house. It has high ceilings, a huge kitchen, a Jacuzzi tub and an alcove." His voice fades; he had always been embarrassed about dreaming of having an alcove in his house.

"Finn, why didn't you tell me, we could have eliminated so many houses if I had known that. You know what; I want you to pick out our house."

"WHAT? Rach, that's a huge commitment, are you sure you want me too?"

"I'm positive; the only person I can trust more than myself is you. And with that I'm going to bed." She kissed him quickly and strutted (that's right strutted) off to their bed.

"Great." Finn groaned to himself.

The next morning Finn woke up to the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Finn, have you been out here all night?" She questioned. He was sitting at their desk, the computer screen illuminated in front of him. He had been up most of the night looking at houses. Around 5 am he had found the perfect house, too tired to go to bed he fell asleep at the desk.

"Yeah, I guess I have, but look at this house I found." He said excitedly. She looked at it over his shoulder and gasped upon seeing the picture.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

"And you know what, it has an alcove." He smirked and she giggled.

"Well if you love it then I think we found our house."

"And there just happens to have an open house tonight."

Two months later Finn and Rachel made love in that house. In that alcove.

Needless to say they loved that alcove.

**So there was the first chapter of the Finn and Rachel alphabet. I hope it was ok; I have some really good ideas for some other letters, so review so you can read them! **

**Word Count: 634**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the characters of Finn and Rachel. All belong to Ryan Murphy. **

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox**


	2. Bowling

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I also love all of you who favorited and alerted this story, you guys rock! **

**Timeline: Senior Year**

Bowling

It was no surprise to Rachel when Finn's idea of making her feel better was bowling. Rachel wasn't exactly the biggest fan of bowling, but seeing the look on Finn's face as the ball rolled down the lane made Rachel giddy.

So I guess bowling did make Rachel feel better, in a twisted sort of way.

The downside of bowling was she sucked. Badly. And she was already having a bad day. She had been given a solo in glee club (good news) but then while performing it she had fallen, twisting her ankle and Santana had starting laughing, and soon enough Finn was the only one who was nice to her.

Finn then took it upon himself to make her feel better, by that's right bowling.

By the 5th frame, Rachel only had 45 points while Finn had 80, when it was her turn she sulked up the lane, she felt Finn watching her so she made an effort to try, and needless to say, it didn't pay off, she knocked down a total of 3 pins, yay.

For the first time since they got there, Finn noticed how much of a bad mood she was actually was.

"Rach what's wrong?" She shrugged her shoulders letting her face fall. He didn't say anything; he simply lifted her chin with his thumb and looked straight into her eyes and he smiled that smile that he knew Rachel couldn't resist. She smiled lightly, giggling as she said,

"It's your turn." She said, smiling a real smile for the first time all night. Almost as soon as the smile graced her face, he left, it wasn't because she was doing badly it was because of the way she had been treated today. Finn's simple smile had gotten her through the horrible bowling job she was doing, but she was still hung up on the way she had been treated today during glee club.

It had started with Santana laughing, spread to Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn and Puck had looked uneasily at Finn before joining in, and before Rachel knew it everyone was laughing except for Finn.

He was the only one who talked to her, outside of glee club that is.

"Alright Rachel come here." She thought he was talking to her because it was her turn, but in actuality it was because he had a plan.

"What?" She said, half sulking, half angry.

"You're in a funk, the last time I saw you like this was when Jesse egged you, and I know you're upset that the glee kids laughed at you, but if it had been Brittany who had fallen they probably would've laughed at that too, it's just the way they are, you can't let it go to your head." Finn said giving her a hug.

Rachel had to admit; Finn's speech made her feel better, but it wasn't just today she was constantly a target of the glee clubs insults, no matter the content.

"Alright I have the perfect way to make you feel better. Come on." He grabbed her hand and brought her to the line, grabbed a ball and dropped it in her hands.

"Finn this isn't going to help me feel better." She said.

"Just hear me out, pretend all the pins down there are the kids who make fun of you, show them that you are going to stand up for yourself, roll the ball and knock down those pins, show them you don't care what you think, got it?" Without letting her give an answer he stood behind her, helping her roll the ball down the lane.

All the pins fell over, letting Rachel and Finn to jump up and down, Finn brought her into his arms, remembering sophomore year when he had brought her bowling to convince her to come back to glee club and it had ended in a kiss.

This time it ended the same way, although this time, it was totally wanted by both parties.

Rachel could really learn to love bowling.

**First off so sorry that this took me so long to get up, fellow high schoolers know that it's tough. So drop and review and let me know what you think of this one, next one should be up ASAP, but I hope you aren't too hard on me if it takes a while. **

**So as always review review. (:**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **

**Disclaimer (for this and the rest of the chapters): I DO NOT own Glee, all belongs to Ryan Murphy. **

**Word Count: 675 (shorter than the last one) **

**PS- Who's excited for the new Glee, PUCK'S BACK! Mohawk and all! And I see a boyfriend for Kurt, also Rachel's line in the new promo made me smile "is that even legal?" ohh Rachel. **


	3. Christmas

**Alright, who else practically cried at the end of 'Special Education?' I did, then I remembered the behind the scenes pictures from the next episode which included Finchel kissing then I wasn't so upset anymore. **

**Time Frame: Right after Special Education**

**...**

Christmas

Finn was a typically a big lover of Christmas, but not this year. He had managed to lose his girlfriend only days after sticking up for her when Santana insulted her. Then this past week seemed like a really bad blur, the only thing he could remember was Sectionals.

Now thankfully it was Christmas break and Finn could finally have a break from seeing her face everyday, not that she was ugly or anything but he couldn't stand to look at her after what happened. Not only that but now every time he looked at her, he thought of how she looked when she reminded him of their promise to each other, tears rolling down her cheeks, it broke his heart even more.

He knew he was being a hypocrite, he kissed Rachel twice while dating Quinn, but Finn knew that he wasn't doing the right thing, and he never kissed Rachel because he was mad or trying to get back at Quinn he kissed Rachel because he liked her, unlike Rachel who kissed Puck to 'cancel out' him sleeping with Santana.

Sure it was wrong of him to lie and say he was still a virgin, but she has no right to be mad at him because he had sex, because she was with Jesse at the time. Of course he felt bad about it, but what's done is done.

The week of Christmas carols was an interesting one, Rachel and Puck banded together to protest purely Christmas songs being sung and suggested they sing a Hanukkah song, which made Finn angry, not about the Hanukkah thing, he had nothing against the holiday, it was Puck and Rachel being together, it made Finn's stomach cringe.

Needless to say he was in need in a vacation, he would come back at the end happier then he came out, which wasn't hard to do, he was miserable the last day. So far it wasn't going well, he hadn't left the house in days, and it was 2 days til Christmas and they still didn't have a tree, Burt was at work and Kurt was no where to be found, so Carole sent Finn out with money and cables to buy a Christmas Tree.

It was almost dark when he found a Christmas tree place that wasn't out of trees, it was nearly an hour from his house but he promised his mom a tree, so he was going to find on. The plus side was that the Christmas tree place also had a hot chocolate stand, and Finn was freezing, their was only one other costumer, usually that would freak Finn out, but he knew 99% of Lima's population already had Christmas tree's.

The other costumer was at the hot chocolate stand when he got behind her in line, she was short, maybe Rachel's height, she had a red jacket on and a white hat, brown waves flowing down her back. Finn had to admit from the back she was pretty cute. She looked as though she was waiting for her drink, it was a couple minutes before she got it, Finn saw her hand over her money and grab her change then she turned around.

Rachel.

"Finn, hello." She said awkwardly looking down at the snow covered ground.

"Hi Rachel." He said just as awkwardly.

"How's your break going?" She asked looking at his face for the first time, she was just as pretty as she was 5 days ago, needless to say she had gone back to curls in her hair and she looked great.

"Good, getting our Christmas tree, and yours?"

"Fine." She said simply, looking back down at the ground. He too looked down.

"Not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here, your family doesn't celebrate Christmas?"

"I have a love for the smell of pine, and this was the closest place to find the smell." Finn tried to calculate the distance in his head and she was right, her house was about 3 miles from here. He nodded has did she.

"So, just now buying your Christmas tree?" She asked cocking her eyebrow. He laughed nervously, shaking my head slightly.

"Burt's just been really busy with work, so my mom made me come out and get it." She smiled slightly.

"Finn I really think we should talk, no screaming, no fighting just sitting down and talking." She had a good point, even if we ended up spending the rest of high school awkwardly running into each other, it would be better then hating each other.

"How about right now?" He motioned to a bench over near the corner of where all the trees were. She nodded following his lead.

"I just wanted to say yet again that I am so sorry about everything. I'm sorry for overreacting, ignoring you, kissing Puck, especially kissing Puck." She sighed, Finn knew she was sorry, she had told him a million and one times.

"I know you are Rach," she smiled slightly at the nickname he had started calling her over the summer, "I just don't know if I can trust you like that again."

"I understand completely, which is why I can totally understand if you can never forgive me, I had no right to be mad at you for sleeping with Santana, we weren't together, it was stupid, I just don't want you to hate me." She looked like she was about to cry.

"I could never hate you, also sleeping with Santana was the worse decision I ever made, I was saving myself for you, but she convinced me that you were going to do it with Jesse, and I was jealous. Also I'm sorry for lying to you, if I had told you months ago we wouldn't be in this situation." He sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"We can either, try and move on, or we can trust each other never to lie and always tell each other the truth, no matter how bad." He said, hoping that she would choose the second one.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move on, I love you Finn, always." She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I love you too Rachel, no matter what happens." He brought himself to her face, and the kissed. It was a sweet kiss, the perfect kind.

Once they pulled apart, he stood up holding out his hand, she took it immediately, he brought her close to him, bent down and kissed her again. He then pulled her to his car, completely forgetting the tree.

...

The next morning his mom and him went back to that place and bought a Christmas tree, and that night the four of them, Burt, him mom, Kurt and him, decorating the tree, listening to Christmas carols and wrapping presents.

But it was the text message he received the next morning that officially made Christmas he favorite holiday again.

Rachel: Merry Christmas Finn (: I love you, no matter what happens.

Oh yeah Finn loved Christmas.

...

**A LOT longer then I thought it would be, but I love it, probably my favorite one so far. **

**Let's hope Finchel actually gets back together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does, although I wouldn't mind owning Cory Monteith (;**

**Review as always! **

**Word Count: 1176 (around there)**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox**


	4. Drizzle

**Ok so 'A Very Glee Christmas' didn't go exactly like my Finchel heart had hoped, but I have a firm belief that they will be together again. Until they do here's some Finchel future fluff for you all! **

**Warning: A dropping of the 'F Bomb' by Finn, bad Finn (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, Finn and Rachel would still be together!**

**...**

Drizzle

_Pregnant_

The words played over and over in Rachel's head even after she had thrown the test away and laid down to watch tv. Even the characters talking on tv couldn't drown out her mental voice. She felt like someone was screaming in her ear, only she couldn't just turn and tell the person to shut up, she had to listen and suffer in silence.

The clock above the tv read 2:30, meaning Finn would be home in about one hour, school would be out in a half in hour and as the music teacher Finn didn't have much after school work, also it was Wednesday, not a glee club day.

She would have to tell him in the best way possible, maybe after dinner, when their watching tv, or before they go to bed as he's telling her he loves her and he slips into a soundless slumber. No it just wasn't right, she knew one thing, she could not, repeat could NOT, spring this on him, he would freak out, she had to ease him into it.

As she sat on couch, she started to day dream about how life would be with a baby, it wouldn't be oh to hard, Rachel didn't work to begin with, so maternity leave was all taken care of, and Finn's salary would be enough to pay until the baby was born. Or at least she hoped.

But what she hoped even more was that this didn't change her and Finn like it changed Finn and Quinn, but they weren't in high school, and Rachel was more then 1000% sure that the baby was Finn's. They were married for goodness sakes, she would never cheat on him again, after what happened in high school.

By 3:30 her heart was pounding a million times a minute she could hear Finn's car coming into the driveway, _like clockwork_ she thought, now that he was older Finn was a lot more careful with being late and what not, in fact Quinn have given them the nickname, 'Most Timely Couple' because both of them would freak if they were even a minute late.

...

He came into the house and could practically smell Rachel's anticipation and he could hear her heart beating, she had something to tell him. He was right, she had that look on her face, eyes scrunched slightly in determination, mouth parted slightly.

"Hey." He said snapping her train of thought. She nearly jumped, at first she looked surprised to see him then her face turned to happiness. She got up quickly and bound into his arms and he greeted her with just as much enthusiasm. She kissed him quickly on the lips and he let her fall back to the ground.

"Hey you, how was work?" Standard Rachel, she never asked him about his work, unless she was trying to make conversation. Usually she would launch into some sort of spiel and Finn would cut her off by kissing her.

"It was work. How was your day?" Maybe if he asked her about her day she would spill why she was so on edge. Last time she was like this was nearly 2 years ago when she had gotten a part that she had really wanted.

"Fine, I went to see Quinn around lunch time and I've been home ever since." Another sign, Rachel was never that vague. It was nice that she had gone to see Quinn, her and Puck had just had a baby and Finn knew that Quinn got lonely during the day. Now that high school was over Rachel and Quinn were like sisters.

"How is Quinn?"

"Good, Avery is getting cuter by the day."

"Maybe we should invite her and Puck over sometime, I would really like to see them."

"Yeah, I'll go see her again tomorrow." She looked nervously at the ground, that was it Finn needing to know.

"Rachel what's wrong? You've been on edge ever since I got home."

"Actually I've been on edge ever since I got back from Quinn's." She stated looking him in the eye for the first time since he got home.

"Why? You know you can always talk to me." She nodded and he took a tentative step forward.

"There was a reason behind my visit to Quinn's, I wanted to ask her the signs of pregnancy," He gave a quizzical look, "because I am pregnant." She finished quickly before she mentally scolded herself for blurting it out without any lead in.

He stared at her, to shocked to even open his mouth. Rachel was pregnant, she was going to have a baby, _they were going to have baby_. Then Finn did the stupidest thing he could do.

"Drizzle" he muttered under his breath, not thinking Rachel would hear him, but her hearing was impeccable.

"Drizzle? The name you wanted to give you and Quinn's baby back in high school. I tell you I'm pregnant and all you can think about is Quinn?" Rachel shrieked and Finn's heart dropped to his stomach. He hated when they fought, most the time it was his fault, but this time was bad.

What the hell was he thinking? The answer he wasn't. He should have known that Quinn had told that story to Rachel, hell he was there when it happened.

Fuck.

What was he going to do. He looked out the window, not being able to see the tears forming in Rachel's eyes. Then he saw the weather, it was drizzling. He smiled and took a couple tentative steps towards to door.

"Finn where the hell are you going?" Rachel asked following him, sounding more curious then mad. She followed him and he went outside in the yard standing in the drizzle. She stood in the door frame, her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest.

"Finn you're gonna get sick, what are you doing."

"Rach it's drizzling, my favorite."

"Just like Quinn, right?" She asked cocking her eyebrow as she did, Finn could tell she was still pissed about the drizzle comment.

"No, I like the drizzling weather no matter who I'm with and I don't want to name our baby Drizzle, it's just you sprung it on me, all I could think about was the last time I thought I was going to be a dad, which happened to be when I was with Quinn, but she has nothing to do with this, this has to do with us. Our baby. Saying that word was so stupid. Please don't be mad at me." She smiled and ran out into the drizzle with him.

"How can I be mad at someone who looks so darn hot standing with the rain drizzling around him." She emphasized the word drizzle, then Finn grabbed her and kissed her. Then touched her stomach so tenderly.

The only thing better then kissing in the rain, is kissing in the drizzle.

...

**Okay, so there was a little angst in there and I apologize but I'm starting to think now it's almost impossible to write pure fluff, because there has to be a conflict that leads to fluff. You know? **

**So anyways, review as always (:**

**Word Count: 1, 153 (another long one for ya'll.) **

**I may or may not update until after Christmas, if I don't then Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. **

**Love you guys (:**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral.** **ox **

**P.S: The next one will be connected to this one, just a heads up! **


	5. Elizabeth

**I'm home with the stomach flu so I thought "why don't I finally update my stories!" I know it's been too long and I apologize. Hopefully this one shot will make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee**

**Time line: 8 months into Rachel's pregnancy that she found out about in the previous chapter**

**...**

Elizabeth

Finn thought that at least by the second year in their marriage he had seen the highest and lowest points for Rachel. Boy was he dead wrong. Pregnant Rachel was even harder to deal with then normal Rachel, and normal Rachel was pretty tough.

One minute she was too cold, the next she was hungry, the next he was dodging a ice cream carton that she was throwing at him. He knew that women got hormonal when they were pregnant, he had seen it Quinn twice, his mom and even Ms. Pillsbury was a little moody when she was pregnant with her and Will's first child. Puck had tried giving him advice but Finn knew that Rachel was not your average pregnant girl.

He tried to be supportive and tend to her every need but sometimes she was too much for him. Rachel insisted on doing everything herself, she wasn't going to have painkillers, she wanted to do the nursery herself, which had ended up with half a can a paint on the wall and a half put together crib. The one responsibility she had given Finn was she told him he could pick the name.

She knew how much Quinn had hurt him when she had said he wasn't allowed to pick the name, so she decided he deserved to be able to pick out the name for their first child.

He poured all his free time into looking up name meanings and looking at inspiration for names. He wanted their baby's name to be perfect. His mom had suggested naming the baby after her grandmother on his dad's side, Gertrude, Finn had politely declined that.

Puck had tried to help his out, but most of his names were names that a hooker had, or were the names of Puck's conquests back in high school. When him and Quinn's second daughter, Avery, had been born Puck had said he had come up with the name, but Quinn had whispered that Puck had wanted to name their daughter Anamarie which was Santana's middle name.

Finn stayed clear of that name, knowing that even suggesting it would make Rachel pissed, upset and violent all at the same time. She would cry, slap him then yell at him for about an hour, which he really didn't want to happen. He had been getting slapped a lot recently, the only reason he put up with it was because he knew in a couple months it would be over, Rachel would be normal again and they would have a beautiful baby girl.

That's right a girl. They had found out about 6 months into Rachel's pregnancy. She had said she wanted it to be a surprise, but Finn knew she would crack sooner or later. She had been so happy, too bad all the names Finn had liked were boys names.

One night about 2 weeks before Rachel's due date, she had gone to bed early leaving him to look up names on the computer. He had narrowed it down to a couple names, but he hadn't chosen yet, he spent hours looking up the origins of the names, the meanings and famous people who had been named that same name. By the time it was about 11 Finn had chosen a name.

Since he wasn't tired yet, he decided to go into the one room he went to do his thinking, the nursery, he had been coming in her in the middle night for about 2 months, just thinking about him and Rachel's future. This time he was thinking about his daughter, he was so excited for her to come, but he was worried about being a dad. He was afraid he would be a horrible dad.

Quinn and Rachel kept assuring him that he would a great dad. Quinn jokingly told him that if Puck could be a good dad, anybody could be a good dad. He had laughed at the time, but now he realized that maybe Quinn was right, Puck was a jerk sometimes but you put baby Avery in his arms and he's a new person.

Finn then came up with an idea, to prove to Rachel that he was ready to be a father, and he would be amazing at it. Looks like he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

...

The next morning, Rachel awoke without Finn's body beside her. After a moment's panic she realized it was nearly 9 and that he had probably woken up already. She got out of bed and threw on one of Finn's old sweatshirts and went to go look for him. After realizing that he wasn't in any of the obvious places she went to the one room she hadn't entered in months.

The nursery, she had barely looking in there since she had thrown that tantrum, afraid she would break down if she did, but she knew Finn sometimes went in there for some peace and quiet.

But when she entered the room, it was nothing like she left it. The walls were painted a pale pink, almost white, the crib was put together completely, Rachel's childhood mobile hanging from the ceiling, there was also a changing station and a rocking chair, which her husband was currently asleep in.

"Finn wake up." she prodded, shaking him slightly on the arm. He snapped up immediately giving her a small smile. "Did you spend all night doing this?" she asked motioning to the room.

"Yeah, I know you wanted to do it Rach but it needed to be done." She nodded.

"Where'd all the furniture come from?"

"The basement, almost all of it is from when you were a baby, remember we asked your dads a while back if we could have your old furniture."

"This is amazing." She said simply.

"You like it?" He asked his face lighting up like a little boys on Christmas.

"Finn, I love it." She said giving him a small kiss on the lips. "And I love you."

"I love you too, and our baby Elizabeth." He touched her stomach lightly.

"Elizabeth?" She asked her head popping up, he couldn't tell if she liked it our hated it, sometimes with her it was hard to tell.

"Yeah, look." He gestured to the wall above the changing station, 'Elizabeth Caroline' was written in white paint on the wall. Rachel gasped and again Finn didn't know if it was because she loved it or knew now she couldn't change it.

"You know, we don't have to call her Elizabeth, we could always call her Ellie or Ella, or even Caroline if you like that one better." Now he was rambling, Rachel cut him off though with a kiss.

"It's perfect, Ellie." She whispered. "Our little baby Ellie."

...

Two weeks ago Rachel went into labor, Quinn, Puck and Rachel's dads were in the waiting room the whole 2 hours while Finn was in the delivery room.

At 2:39pm on May 16 Elizabeth Caroline Hudson was born.

**...**

**Thanks for reading, a couple notes, no I do not know Santana's middle name I made one up, secondly I did not give Rachel and Finn's daughter a year because I didn't really want to do that math. **

**Review as always (:**

**Thanks guys!**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


	6. Fairytale

**Hey guys! Anyone feeling like Glee should just come back? I miss it so much, but plus side, new episode this Sunday! Am I the only one who's watching the Super Bowl just so I can watch Glee after? I felt the need to write this update for three major reasons, one; it's been like forever since I've updated, two; my mom told me yesterday that she thought Finn/Quinn were better than Finchel (we watch Glee together) and third; I read that Finn/Quinn may be getting back together and that's not okay with me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**...**

Fairytale

Glee club sucked. Well not the actual club, but sitting next to him for nearly and hour and half everyday. She could practically feel his presence burning a hole in her. And it didn't help that his presence now came with the addition of Quinn.

It had been a huge shock when Finn and Quinn had reunited a couple weeks ago, mostly because everyone thought that her and Finn would get back together. Luckily this time, people actually felt bad for her, Mercedes and Tina had even let her cry for a couple minutes in the girl's bathroom after she had seen them kissing in the hallway. And Kurt was more then willing to text her during school.

She now officially felt empty inside, Finn had moved on, with a prettier, skinner and more popular girl, the only thing that she could say she was better then Quinn at was singing. In perspective she knew exactly why Finn had gotten back together with her, but the way Rachel saw it, it made no sense. He broke up with her because she cheated on him, yet he's willing to get back together with the girl who not only cheated on him, but got pregnant and lied about it. At least Rachel had told Finn right away.

The only plus side to Finn and Quinn was that in finally made her stop talking, which wasn't exactly fun but it had helped her gain friends, Mercedes and Tina felt horrible about Finn and Quinn and helped Rachel through it and even Santana was slightly nicer now that Rachel shut up once and a while. She finally felt like she was fitting in, too bad it made her feel absolutely miserable.

Needless to say Rachel was a complete and utter mess, and with Valentine's Day coming up soon and a new Glee assignment including love songs, she was feeling even more worse that she probably would have been. She thought back to when she was little and her daddies told her stories of great kingdoms filled with princes and princesses, and the stories always involved some sort of peril and a grand gesture of love from the prince to win back the princess.

Back then she had found the stories silly, but enjoyable, especially when her dad's acted out the parts, but now she found them surprisingly helpful. In the stories the prince always made the gesture, but what if it was princess that made the gesture, would they still get their happily ever after? Finn was her prince after all.

...

Two days before Valentine's Day and the school was in full spirit, decorations lined the walls and various tables where you could by flowers or chocolate to be delivered on Valentine's Day itself crowded the already crowded hallway. Even the glee club had a little kissing both that was being run by the evil witch herself. Rachel wasn't expecting flowers or chocolates so the sight of everyone getting all excited sort of made her sick to her stomach.

At lunch she told Mercedes and Tina about her full proof plan to get Finn back, and they thought it was a great idea. Tina gushed over how romantic the fairytale aspect of the whole plan was and Mercedes applauded the fact that no singing or performing or costumes were involved, well except for part 1.

When she arrived at glee club that day even the sight of Finn and Quinn's intertwined hands couldn't spoil her mood. Mercedes had invited her over to her house Valentine's Day for a singles sleep over, and she had purchased some flowers for Tina and Mercedes thanking them for being there for her.

"Alright, as everyone can say Valentine's Day is officially in full swing and I am very happy to say that our kissing booth has already made 400 dollars, that's 400 kisses from Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany." The glee club clapped, some not as much as others, no matter how much Mr. Shue had said that everyone needed to be involved Quinn had excluded the "freaks" and used the football players and cheerleaders to do the actual kissing.

"So to kick us off, Rachel is going to be performing her love song, Rachel go ahead." Rachel nodded her thanks to Mr. Shue and gestured for Puck to join her. She had cornered him during homeroom this morning and practically begged him to help her. After about 15 minutes he gave in and agreed to help, considering he was practically dating that Lauren girl he didn't have anything to lose.

She wordlessly took her place at the front of the room, Puck taking a seat behind her, his guitar in his hands. Instead of rambling on about her song choice she simply nodded to Puck and started singing. Unlike most time's she sung when she cared at the people starring at her, admiring her almost, this time she really only cared if he was watching. And he was.

She kept her eyes on him almost the whole time, except for when she looked up at Mercedes and Tina who were giving her thumbs up's in approval.

She belted the last note letting Puck finish the guitar and then with a little bow and without any words she simply sat back down in her seat.

"Thank you Rachel and Puck." Everyone clapped politely, and even though Mr. Shue was smiling she could tell he was a little confused. Everyone was pretty much.

...

The next day when she arrived at her locker she noticed a note stuck to the outside and written out in Finn's messy scrawl was, "we need to talk." that was never good, but with Rachel it was all part of the plan.

She suddenly felt people watching her, Tina and Mercedes were giving warnings with their eyes and Puck was giving her a look that simply read 'good luck' and before Rachel could think she was spun around by none other then Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell Rachel, why is it always you that tears Finn away from me." She screamed, causing Rachel to flinch, it was also loud enough to draw somewhat of a crowd.

"What the heck are you talking about Quinn, I didn't tear Finn away from you." Rachel said feeling tears well up in her eyes, god why did she have to be such a wuss.

"Then what was that in glee club yesterday, you singing with Puck about wanting someone back." Quinn was still screaming and out of the corner of her eye she saw Puck looking down at the floor, almost as though he was ashamed.

"I was just trying to express myself, and I really am sorry ok, is that what you want me to say, that I'm sorry that I still love Finn, that's I've been in love for 2 years now." Rachel had never said exactly how long she had harbored feeling for Finn and now Quinn knew, along with half the school. That seemed to shut Quinn up.

"Just stay away from my boyfriend Man Hands." And with that Quinn slammed her hand against the locker and stomped away everyone either looking at her or Rachel.

Rachel tried to look strong, like the fight hadn't bothered her, but as soon as the crowd disappeared, so did Rachel, into the nearest bathroom, Mercedes and Tina not far behind her. She had fled the scene so fast that she didn't notice that Finn had seen the whole thing and was completely changing what he needed to talk to her about.

...

That night Rachel was curled up underneath her covers a huge tub of ice cream in her hands and her Wicked soundtrack on full blast, her phone kept beeping from texts from Kurt, Mercedes and Tina but she chose to ignore them.

"Rachel!" She heard her dad call up the stairs "someone's here to see you." She didn't respond but she heard the person coming up the stairs, she turned down the cd slightly, knowing that it was probably Kurt and he would enjoy the music.

"Kurt, I swear I'm alive." She said after she heard her door open, but when she removed the blanket from her head she saw someone that was most definitely not Kurt.

"Hey." Finn said, taking in her messy bun and pink sweat pants. She tried to hide the ice cream behind her but she sure that he saw that.

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk." She said not looking him in the eyes but offering him a seat on her bed. She could feel the tension in the air, but instead of mentioning it, she let him tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"When I put that note on your locker this morning I wanted to tell you that you should stop trying to get me back and that you should leave me and Quinn alone," Quinn and I, Rachel silently corrected, "but after seeing what happened between you two I realized that I didn't want you to leave me and Quinn alone."

"You saw that?" Rachel asked her voice full of shock, embarrassment and sadness.

"Yeah, and it made me realize that Quinn and I aren't supposed to be together, and also I heard what you said about me, and I've probably been in love with you all along, it just took me a little push to realize that. Getting back together with Quinn wasn't fair to you, considering she did some pretty bad stuff to me, it made me seem like a hipogriff."

"I think you mean hypocrite, a hipogriff is a creature from Harry Potter." Rachel said, finally letting herself laugh for the first time in days.

"Oh right, well the feeling is still the same, I'm in love with you Rachel and I want to be with you, and I understand that you maybe don't want to be with me, but I'm willing to fight for you, no matter what it takes, I'm gonna fight for you."

"You don't need to fight for me, you're the only one for me, who else am I gonna be with, I only sang that song with Puck because he knew how to play acoustic and I knew he could learn the part really fast. I'm in love with you Finn. I always have been and I always will be."

And then he kissed her, just a simple kiss, but it was enough to open a fresh page in Finn and Rachel's relationship, a new beginning.

Rachel looked at her clock, it was nearly midnight, why had Finn come over here so late.

"Because I wanted to be with you on Valentine's Day." he had answered when she had asked him.

They lied together for a couple of minutes before Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms and in the morning she awoke with a flower beside her. A simple red rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you. Finn" was printed in a slightly neater version of Finn's handwriting. Rachel smiled knowing that her and Finn would be together forever.

They may not be like the one's in the books, but they were a fairytale.

...

**First off, my apologies for making this one come so late, I've just been super busy. Secondly sorry this oneshot kinda jumps around a bit, but I really wanted it to be good, if you would prefer I could re upload it into two parts, but if not that's cool too. Third sorry for making Quinn such a bitch, don't get me wrong I absolutely love Quinn and I adore Dianna but it was necessary for her to a bitch in this. And lastly who thinks that Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt would be an amazing foursome of friends? **

**Anyways, review as always, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes (;**

**Word Count:1,869 (my longest yet!)**

**Note: The song Puck and Rachel 'sing' is Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum, sorry I didn't insert the lyrics I just found it easier to explain at the end. (:**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox**


	7. Gossip

**YAY! Glee's back, who else is totally pumped? The super bowl episode wasn't as good as I expected but Silly Love Songs was such a good episode, Finchel's scene in the hallway was adorable. So was when he told her she was beautiful. But Finn acting kinda like an arrogant d bag, he needs to go back to being nice and realize that he doesn't love Quinn he loves Rachel. Anyway rant over on to the chapter. **

**Also something has been brought to my attention, these one shots stand as individual stories not connected unless stated otherwise. **

**Timeline: Senior year (Finn and Rachel are together)**

**Glee!**

Gossip

Rachel hated gossip. Whispers, rumors, snickering, she hated it all. She promised herself when she was merely 6 years old that she would never talk about someone behind their backs and that if she had a problem with someone she would tell them.

Too bad in high school that got you a slap in the face, or a new rumor about you. Santana was fond of the former while Quinn (while on the cheerios) preferred the latter. Rachel had experienced a fair amount of both on her part, so she just stopped listening or caring.

But sometimes even the less dramatic of people get sucked in by a rumor, whether it be about themselves or their friend or their significant other. Most of the time Rachel had to hear quite a lot of rumors about Finn, like how he was dating her because he felt bad for her, or in the case of the football players, she was cover for Finn's closeted homosexuality. But she knew that they were just that, rumors.

But she knew Finn sometimes was really uncomfortable about the rumors that spread about him. He would hear people snicker when they walked down the hall hand and hand and he would tense slightly, he never let go of her hand or walked away he just became uncomfortable.

She constantly had to remind him that it was gossip and he shouldn't pay attention it but no such luck on making him forget about them. Unbeknownst to her it wasn't the rumors about him that made Finn cringe it was the rumors about her.

She didn't deserve any of the things whispered about her, the gossip that spread like wildfire in the lunch rooms, or the texts that went around the school in a mere 2 minutes. Things like "she sucks" "she can't even sing" (clearly they had never heard her), "she doesn't deserve Finn Hudson" (wrong, he didn't deserve her) and his least favorite of all, "she needs to die" this one had sent him over the edge.

It was after school and him and Rachel were walking to glee, talking about sectionals which was in a couple weeks when some of the cheerios and Quinn were whispering by Quinn's locker. Neither him or Rachel could hear what they were saying but they were laughing and pointing so it was nothing new.

Quinn had given them a small smile showing that she wasn't involved in the conversation she was just there because she wanted to look cool. Rachel rolled her eyes and tried dragging Finn in the opposite direction with no such luck, he wanted to stay and listen.

She sighed and stomped to the choir room and as she did he could hear the whispers more carefully.

"Oh my god, who does she think she is" "she thinks because she dates Hudson she rules the school" "she needs to die"

The last one made Finn clench his fists, he wanted to drive his fist through the most likely fake blonde who was saying that his girlfriend needed to die. Luckily before he could do anything Quinn stepped in.

"Don't talk about Rachel like that, sure she's annoying, but so are you, and no one deserves to die." Quinn said before she stomped off in the direction Rachel had gone minutes sooner.

"Listen, you may think because you're under the protection of Sue Sylvester that you can go around talking about people like that, but in actuality you're the one who needs to die for talking about Rachel like that! You don't even know her!" Finn screamed once Quinn was out of sight. The cheerleader's eyes grew wide with fear but in honesty Finn didn't care, no one said that his girlfriend deserved to die then gets away with it.

"Yo Hudson! Why don't you back up a little bit and give the lady some room." Azimio said as he entered the hallway.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Finn said, he had no idea what was coming over him, usually Rachel was there to stop the violent side of him come out, but now she wasn't.

"You think you're Mr. Tough Guy huh? I'll show you!" Azimio said and when Finn raised his fist to fight he was interrupted by a voice.

"Finn!" Rachel said from behind him. Of course she would come looking for him after he didn't show up for glee. He turned around to face her and boy did she look pissed, she hated when he got violent.

"Hey Rachel." But she didn't want to hear him, she merely gestured for him to follow her, and not wanting to argue with Rachel he followed barely being able ignore the "whipped!" comments coming from Azimio and the cheerleaders.

"Finn as much as I appreciate you sticking up for me, there is no reason to get violent." Rachel said not looking at him.

"I know Rach, but you should have heard them, one of them said you need to die, are you saying that it's ok for people to talk about you like that." Finn asked, spinning Rachel around to face him.

"No, but I don't think it's any use to fight over, it's just gossip and comments, no one actually means it." Rachel said and even though she was putting up a strong front Finn knew she was actually upset about the comments

"I know but no one as amazing as you deserves to talked about like that." Finn said and Rachel smiled at him.

"Why thank you, but I only care about one's person opinion of me." Rachel said.

"And who would that be."

"You." She said and Finn bent down and kissed her. Screw the gossip, as long as him and Rachel got to kiss, rumors could be spread about them all they wanted.

"So your not upset about the cheerleaders comments? Not even a little?" Finn said after they broke apart.

"Oh, tomorrow, I'm gonna kick her ass Rachel Berry style." Rachel said and Finn smiled.

"That's my girl." And they kissed one more time, not caring what rumors they heard in the morning.

**Glee!**

**Sorry this took a while, I've been really busy lately, also this one was not my best and it was really choppy but as I said in some of the earlier ones some of them are going to be more organized then others because some I basically have written while others I have no idea. **

**Word Count: 1, 201**

**Review anyways guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingness of Finn and Rachel if I did they would be back together already! Come on RM!**

**xoxo monteith. hudson. 23ox (what do you think of my new name, pretty rad right?) **


	8. Hero

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by The Minsk's story 'Hero' because it is so amazing. **

**Glee!**

Hero

Finn Hudson knew the minute he enlisted in the army that he wasn't completely in it because he wanted to. He was doing it because he was trying to prove something. Prove he was a hero.

Not only prove to his mom and to his peers, but mostly he wanted to prove it to Rachel. Prove to Rachel that he was not only a leader but a true hero in his own right.

Telling his mom was not an easy task, she had cried for about an hour before she calming went on to explain that he didn't belong in the army and that he would grow out of this phase. Finn disagreed, he wanted to prove that he could be someone.

"Finn honey, you don't belong in the army, you belong here in Ohio, with me, and with Rachel." Once she spoke his girlfriend's name he realized how upset she would be when he told her about his enlisting, he wanted more then anything to make her proud, but he was pretty positive he was going to deal with some crying first.

To say Rachel had been upset was an understatement, she cried for a long time, he lost track after about an hour. She hadn't said anything, just cried, but Finn was sort of happy for that, it was easier just to hold Rachel and tell her everything would end up fine, then it was to try to argue with her.

"Finn." She muttered from his shirt, which was currently soaked with his tears. Finn looked down at her and felt his heart swell. God he was going to miss her.

"Yeah, Rach." He said and she looked up and him, her brown eyes full of tears, and a fresh trail of tears streaming down her face, he brushed them away with his fingertips.

"Why do you want to go away?" She asked, sounding like a little girl whose mom had slipped from her room after promising to stay the whole night. Finn internally fought with himself with whether or not to tell Rachel the truth, he decided in the end it would be better to just admit to Rachel why he was making such a decision.

"Because I want to show you I can be a hero." He admitted into her hair, she looked him in the eye, hers wide with amazement.

"Finn, you don't have to prove anything to me, I know you're a hero. I know that, you don't have to prove it, you don't because I know!" She rambled before bursting into tears again. Finn could feel tears well up in his eyes now, he hated seeing her cry, because most of the time it was because of him.

"I don't want you to leave me, I can't live without you." She said between sobs. He was now crying right along with her and he pulled her even closer to him, burying his face into her hair and she burrowed into his chest.

"I don't want to leave either, I don't want to be without you, but I have to, I made a promise to myself that I would do this." He whispered and he felt her sharp intake of breath, he hated doing this to her but he knew he had to.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said bringing her face to meet his. She brought her cheek against his, and nuzzled her nose against his ear. Finn couldn't help but smile. They still hadn't done it, but their make out sessions could get pretty steamy sometimes and she had found the one thing that satisfied him.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I promise that when all this army stuff is over, I am going to come back here, I'm going to marry you Rachel Berry and we're going to start a family, I promise." Finn said and Rachel smiled.

"You promise you'll come back to me?"

"I'm never going to leave you Rachel, I'll always be right here." He brought his hand to her heart and she smiled, bringing her lips down to his.

"Finn I want you to have this." She said and she reached of to her bedside table, she brought from the drawer the 'R' necklace that he had given her for Christmas their sophomore year. She took the 'R' charm and thrust it into Finn's palm.

"Rach, I gave this too you." Finn said.

"And I want you to have, so you will always have me with you, and you'll never forget me."

"I'll never forget you anyway Rach."

"Finn, you're always going to be my hero. I love you."

"I love you too Rachel."

Rachel burrowed herself into Finn, letting the scent of his shirt intoxicate her. Finn mentally reminded himself to leave all of his t shirts behind so Rachel could have them to remember him. He kissed her on the head, letting the memory and this feeling sink into him.

He was her hero.

**Glee!**

**Not the best one I've ever written, sorry this one took so long. 'H' is sort of a hard letter. The next one will be up faster, I promise!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did you think Finn would be with Quinn...nooo he'd be begging for Rachel's forgiveness (:**

**xoxo Kate **


	9. Ice

Ice

Rachel Berry hated winter. Well maybe hated was an overstatement, but she still did not enjoy it. Sure it was pretty at first with everything covered in a soft blanket of snow, but after months of just dirt colored slush and overcast days, Rachel wished it would end.

Finn on the other hand adored winter. He really couldn't put a finger on why he enjoyed so much. Maybe it was the way that it was just silent, people deserted the streets, which allowed Finn to walk the streets in peace and quiet. Even though it was April, there was still snow on the ground, and a bitter bite in the air, which meant that once again Finn would be taking a walk.

Rachel really didn't like this whole 'I-know-it's-the-middle-of-spring-but-I'm-going-to-make-it-snow' thing that Mother Nature was pulling, and the below freezing temperatures from the evening before made the roads torturous. But her dance instructor didn't stop for nothing, so at 2:45 sharp Rachel left the warm comfort of her home to drive to class.

Finn decided that the best time to walk would be right smack dab in the middle of the afternoon, he really didn't know why, but then again Finn didn't really know why he did a lot of things. It was only once he was completely lost in his thoughts that he realized exactly where he was. He was on Rachel's street, almost exactly in front of her house. He could see her house from where he was standing.

He walked a couple more feet, behind the bush that could hide him perfectly from anyone looking out a window at the Berry residence, but he could perfectly see the front door and a select number of windows. Then he saw her. She was cleaning some ice off of her car, who at least trying. She wasn't tall enough to reach the top of the car to clean off some of the snow, which caused Finn to chuckle slightly. She jumped slightly and Finn ducked down afraid he would be spotted. Once the coast was clear he began to study her. The way her jacket lifted slightly when she went up on her tip toes to expose the back of her thighs. If they were still together and Rachel caught him looking there she would jokingly slap him before blushing a deep crimson.

She walked around her car looking for any snow or ice she might have missed, and when everything was all set, she rounded back around to the driver's seat, but before she made it there, she felt her feet slip out from under. Her ankle twisted and she fell on the ground rather forcefully. She tried to hoist herself up, but her ankle kept giving. She felt like crying. This was not happening, at this rate she would be late, and her dad's weren't going to be home for hours, so even so she would be stuck outside till then. Oh and her cell phone was in her purse, which was in her car. Awesome.

"Rachel, are you ok!" Finn Hudson said, snapping Rachel from her state of unhappiness. He had opted that he would come out of hiding, he saw that fall, and it looked pretty brutal. He couldn't help it that no matter what he would always be worried when she fell or injured herself.

"Finn, hello, yeah I'll be fine." She said, startled by his presence, he smiled shyly down at her. She could barely question why he was there, before he was sitting down on the ground next to her, examining her ankle. Granted he had no medical experience so he didn't know what was wrong, but he decided he should try to help. They sat in silence for a moment, the only reason for that being that Rachel was too busy wincing at the pain shooting through her ankle to ask any questions.

"Rach, sorry I have no idea what I'm looking at." He said a small chuckle escaping his lips. Even though her ankle hurt as much as it did she couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked and Finn shrugged. They had barely seen each other out of school since they broke up, so sitting here in her driveway felt super strange.

"I was in the neighborhood." He said before mentally chastising himself, that line never work, especially on someone as perceptive as Rachel.

"Sure you were." She said in a mocking tone, giggling slightly when Finn frowned, not catching on that she was kidding. He gave her a small smile, a hit of sadness contained in it. He really did miss her.

"Listen, let's get you inside, it's freezing out here, and you really should get that ankle elevated." He said, but before she could even try pulling herself up, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door. She burst out laughing, Finn had done this a few times, each time she found herself doubled over in laughter.

They entered the house, a wall of heat hitting them almost immediately. He brought her into the living room, propping her on the couch and helping her left her ankle onto the coffee table. He stood there awkwardly, trying to remember the last time he had entered the Berry's living room. She gave him a small smile, and offered him a spot on the couch, which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you Finn. I greatly appreciate your act of chivalry." She said and he smiled, she had told him he was chivalrous before, but this time he prided himself on actually knowing what the word meant.

"No problem Rach, you know I'm always going to be here for you." He said, reaching out slightly to squeeze her hand. She looked at him, a smile playing upon her lips. Her eyes however looked sad, which made him feel sad.

"So, how are things with Quinn?" She asked changing the subject, looking down at the floor. He sighed, rather loudly, and rolled his eyes. Of course she would ask about Quinn, Finn was no stranger to the abundance of insecurity that Rachel felt when it came to Quinn.

"To be honest, I'm miserable." He said, causing her to look at him quizzically. Usually if someone brought up Quinn he would curtly answer that it was none of the person's business before changing the subject, but this was Rachel he was talking about, if he didn't tell her himself, she would find out anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She responded. This confused Finn; usually Rachel would be the first to question an answer she wasn't expecting. This also made Finn upset, he was hoping that he could vent all of his problems to her, and she would comfort him. He was also kind of hoping that this could help him get some answers for himself about his current relationship with Rachel.

"Yeah, it's ok, it just wasn't meant to be between us, but I'm afraid to break up with her, because I'm actually scared of her. I'm terrified to even think about what she's going to do to me if I'm not her prom date." Finn confessed and Rachel listened intently. Truth be told, she was happy that Finn wasn't happy with Quinn, but also she wasn't surprised, Finn was pretty easy to read.

"Oh, well that's too bad, if you're not happy with her, and you don't want to be with her, you should be able to do what you want to without fearing for your life." Rachel said, touching Finn's arm. She knew what she was doing was bad, using Finn's unhappiness for her own gain, she had done it before, but this time, she thought maybe this time things would work out in her favor.

"Exactly, sometimes I have nightmares that she comes through my window in the middle of the night and kills me." Finn admitted his eyes wide with some mixture of amazement and terror. Rachel didn't know whether or not she should burst out laughing or comfort Finn. She went the latter.

"Wow, that's scary. Finn, I know I'm going to sound like the jealous ex girlfriend, but if you're not happy then you shouldn't feel obligated to be with her. You should be with person who makes you happy." Rachel said. She was secretly hoping that this would lead Finn to some realization that she's the one that makes him happy.

"You make me happy." He said simply and Rachel smiled, feeling as though she was dreaming. Finn smiled that adorable half smile that made Rachel weak. Who was Finn kidding the time with her was the happiest time of his life, she made him happier then Quinn ever could. What he wanted more than anything in the entire world was to just kiss her there and then, tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her, but he knew he couldn't. He had played with her feelings too much.

"You make me happy as well. And before I chicken out, I know this means nothing now, but I still love you, I always will." She said, and Finn felt his heart swell. He knew he felt the same way, he had been pretty sure that he loved her still when she had sung that song at Regionals. Actually he probably knew all along that he had been in love with her but he was too hurt to admit it.

"You think that means nothing, Rachel that means the world to me, because no matter what I'm always going to love you." He said, she smiled and it took every fiber in his being not to kiss her right then and there.

"Then what are we doing? What kind of world to we live in when two people that love each just can't be together." She said and she felt like she would burst out crying at any moment. Finn knew that she had spent a lot of time thinking about their relationship and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't done the same.

"We're being idiots. Rachel I love you, I want to be with you and listen I know that I was a horrible boyfriend, I never stood up for you, I never defended you, but I really do love you. If you give me another chance I will prove to you that I will be the best boyfriend in the world."

"You weren't a horrible boyfriend, you were a great boyfriend. Finn I love you too, but what about Quinn?" Rachel replied and Finn resisted rolling his eyes, things were beyond over between them.

"Things are over with Quinn, I may be scared of her, but I love you, she's just going to have to deal with it." Finn said a smirk stretching across his face. Rachel beamed pulling Finn in for a kiss.

"Finn, again…" She started and Finn knew she was going to apologize again but Finn was way past forgiving her. He cut her off with a kiss.

Their relationship was a lot like ice, solid by the looks at first, but full of deceptions, but when it cracks all the truth flows out. But then when things get warm, everything flows smoothly.

**Glee!**

**AHH! I love this update so much, I can't believe I finally finished it. I wrote this while listening to 'Faithfully' on loop, so I had plenty of inspiration. Sorry this took so long. **

**Word Count: 1,887 (my longest yet!) **

**Review guys!**

**xoxo monteith. hudson. 23ox**


	10. Jacket

**A/N: **_Sorry for being MIA recently, I've had a lot of work recently, and my new obsession in tumblr, so I can't seem to go away from it. So this chapter is based on a Rachel quote from the episode last night - 'sometimes he would leave his letterman jacket at my house and I'd wear it to school the next day.' Yeah, this is a scene I would have wanted to see, and one I would like to see in the future. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, do you really think if I owned Glee FQ would still be together and Finchel would be broken up. _

**Glee!**

Jacket

**September, 2010. **

Finn grumbled as he approached his locker, he had left his letterman jacket at Rachel's house the night before, and he hadn't noticed until he got in his truck this morning. He had tried to call her but she hadn't answered, hopefully his girlfriend was more one top of things then he seemed to be. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he thought of the words 'Rachel' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence. Things with her were beyond great, and to be honest he felt the exact way that she did, after her speech in glee club the week before he realized that he also had never been happier.

He also was silently cursing his girlfriend, not in a bad way, but because she was so hot and adorable that he was her fault he left his jacket at her house. They had been making out, well technically they were working on a duet for glee, but they had ditched that idea soon on in the session, and when his mom called him to tell him to come home, Rachel had made this face. A face that was sultry yet sweet, sexy yet cute, it drove Finn mad he almost had to mailman in the middle of her bedroom doorway. Then she had kissed him goodbye and her lips had lingered a little, and well let's just say Finn wasn't able to think straight for the next hour or so.

Now here he was standing at his locker, wearing this ratty sweatshirt that he was pretty sure he had gotten when he was a freshman. It was his only clean sweatshirt and the sleeves were too short and it only came to the middle of his stomach. Normally he would have just not wore a sweatshirt but it was really cold out. He really hoped that Rachel had his jacket.

"Hey." A voice said beside him, and Finn smiled and sighed slightly, he turned closing his locker and came face to face, well more like her face to his torso, his face to the top of her head, with his girlfriend. He was about to say hi back and ask if she had his jacket, but then he noticed what she wearing. Over her polka dot dress, was his jacket. She looked even tinier then she usual did, the sleeves were rolled up all the way to her elbows, the bottom of the jacket reached the top of her knees, and the collar reached her shoulders. She had never looked cuter.

"Hey Rach, I see you found my jacket." He said a smirk playing on his lips. She giggled, nodding her head, pulling the jacket closer to her. She was instantly swallowed by the sea of red fabric.

"Yeah, you left it on my bed, I assumed that you were just in a big hurry to get home." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Oh thank gosh she didn't know that the real reason that he had forgotten it was because he was afraid that if he stayed a minute later he would have the dire urge to rip her clothes off. She really was completely unaware of the affect she had on him.

"Yeah totally, I actually didn't notice it was gone til this morning." He said, she nodded again but instead of responding she went to take the jacket off to give it back. Once she had taken one sleeve off Finn noticed that she had a crop of goosebumps and the hairs on her arm were standing. He instantly held his hand up, stopping her from taking the jacket off any further.

"What are you doing, don't you want it back?" She asked, clearly confused on why he was rejecting his jacket.

"No, keep it on, it looks really cute on you, and you look cold." He said, helping her put the jacket back on back her arms. She smiled gratefully turning to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled against her lips, when she pulled away Finn pulled her in for a hug, not wanting her body away from his. The bell rang which meant that they had to get to the morning's glee rehearsal. Finn pulled away reluctantly. When he did he noticed the familiar glint of gold hanging on Rachel's neck, but instead of it being her usual 'R' it instead read 'Finn'. He thought he had seen her wear it before, but this time, with her wearing his jacket and his name around her neck, he was the happiest guy in the world.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand. She smiled gratefully pulling herself close to him. Finn couldn't wipe the smile off his face. If anyone saw him they would say he was whipped beyond to return to normal, but he didn't really care.

Rachel could wear his letterman jacket anytime she wanted.

**September, 2011. **

Finn still couldn't believe that he was a senior. Then again he had only been a senior (well officially anyway) for about twenty minutes, but it still blew his mind that this was his last year at McKinley. He had thought the same way last year when he had started as a junior, in fact a lot of things were the same as they were last year. Glee club was trying to bounce back from a loss (they had placed second at Nationals), they were squabbling for new members (everyone was still around, but 13 still wasn't all that many) and he was starting another year with Rachel as his girlfriend. He only hoped that this year went differently in that department. He had started junior year thinking that things with Rachel would be perfect but he was wrong, they had broken up in December, he had gotten back together with Quinn (biggest mistake of his life), there had been a fight at prom with Jesse, then he had finally convinced her to give him a second chance.

They had been together the entire summer and Finn already knew that things would be different between them this time, they were so much more open with each other, there was just so much more trust, they told each other everything. It was by far the best relationship either of them had ever been in. He smiled knowing that she felt the exact same way, she constantly told him that he made her so happy, that she was having the best time of her life with him. They were golden.

"Hey Finn." He jumped slightly hitting his arm against the locker door, wincing. "Oh are you ok?" She asked. Finn couldn't help but smile through the pain shooting through his arm.

"Yeah Rach, I'm fine." He said, because he knew that if he made a big deal about it, she would make sure that he spent an hour or so in the nurses office, and they had glee rehearsal first thing, he didn't want to miss it. He closed his locker, shaking his arm to make the tingling go away. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mercedes and Kurt laughing at his pain, he shot them a look before turning to look at Rachel.

She was looking up at him, this huge smile lighting up her face. Her hair looked pretty, the curls defined and her bangs pushed to the side, the undeniable glint of her 'Finn' necklace shined against her skin, she was wearing this skirt that showed off her tanned legs perfectly and a shirt that hugged every part of her body the right way. She looked as amazing as ever, but it was what she topped the whole look off with that made him smile the most. His letterman jacket.

Well technically it wasn't his anymore, she had stolen it from his room one night when they had gone to dinner with some of the club and conveniently forgotten to give it back. But he had already told her she could keep. Now that she knew it was hers she was going to wear it any chance she that. He really didn't care that she had taken it, she looked so adorable in it, that as long as she kept looking adorable in it all the time, he had no problem.

"Nice jacket." He said, unable to hide his obvious happiness. But come on what guy wouldn't love his totally gorgeous girlfriend wearing their letterman jacket, looking at them with this look in their eyes. Finn swore that Rachel's eyes could convince him to do anything in the world.

"Thanks, some really hot football player just gave it to me." She said, going on with their little game. One thing that he loved about Rachel (one of the MANY things) is that when he wanted to sarcastic and playful instead of telling him to stop she would go along with him, trying to one up him.

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?" He said smirking, she opened her mouth in protest, but Finn cut off her silence with a kiss. She groaned slightly and Finn smiled against her lips, bringing her body closer to his own.

"Get a room." Kurt said, rather loudly, as him and Mercedes walked by, making their way to the choir room. Finn faltered, unable to respond properly to his brother's comment, Rachel just laughed, sticking her tongue out oh so maturely. Kurt rolled his eyes, and continued his walk. It was only once Kurt was out of sight that Finn scoffed at Kurt's comment.

"Oh poor baby." Rachel teased, sticking her bottom lip out. And though it was supposed to be her making fun of him Finn was very turned on. He rolled his eyes, kissing her again, this time though instead of being interrupted by a person they were pulled apart by the shrill ring of the bell, which meant that it was time to report to glee club.

"Come on!" Rachel said, unable to hide her excitement, she grabbed his hand pulling him in the direction of the choir room ungently. As happy as Finn was to have glee club practice he really just wanted to stay there and kiss her some more and just be with her alone, but he would be lying if he said that the look on her face when something glee club related popped up filled him with well, glee.

They walked down the hallway, well Rachel tried to skip but Finn held her hand firmly not wanting to let go. She smiled up at him, and he knew in that moment that no one in this world could make him happier then Rachel did, her and her argyle sweaters, her knee high socks, her gold stars, her singing voice, her everything. Especially when she looked so beautiful in his letterman jacket.

**Glee!**

**A/N: **_So writing this while listening to Faithfully almost reduced me to tears, I just really want my Finchel back! Anyway when Rachel said that line about the letterman jacket I really wished that we had actually seen that happen, because that would be the cutest thing in the world. So again sorry for this taking so long, I really hope that you liked this one, I already have the next chapter mapped out so it shouldn't take as long. :)_

**Word Count: **_1807 (it's one of my longest yet! Yay!)_

**A/N 2: **_Also can I just mention that after everything that has happened I really just want to go into the Glee world and give Rachel a hug, because after seeing what's going to happen next week with Quinn, that girl deserves some serious love. _

**Review! **

**xoxo monteith. hudson. 23ox **


End file.
